may2015teachnowcohort3fandomcom-20200213-history
Classroom Design
How could you design the physical environment of the classroom to be conducive to student-centered learning? Each of these classroom set ups is worth considering but unless you have students for whom change is very disruptive, don't be frightened to try out a variety of set ups. The variety and change itself can be fun and stimulating. * Students in Active Learning Classrooms (ALC) are likely to be exposed to a very different learning environment than they're used to. Not only is the physical setting important (as it's different from traditional learning), but when used well, ALC can present a form of learning that is above anything the student has encountered. In this case, a simple round table situation where the student was before a listener/observer can now become a discussion group where the student is a problem solver and contributor. Before, his or her attendance was dictated by personal choice, but with the round table, it's more more collaborative and attendance is dictated by community expectation. So as you can see, the responsibility of the simple roundtable set up for the student-centered learning or ALC is just as fine as something more complicated. * Arrange desks in "pods" facing each other to encourage student interaction, rather than a traditional auditorium style with desks in rows facing the teacher. * An ideal classroom would be one where students have clipboards or laptops and can sit on floor pillows or a floor mat to work. Why? This allows for the most flexibility in grouping and moving around. If there are logistical or mobility issues in the classroom that prevent this arrangement, use "pods" as mentioned above. * Another way to get away from the traditional teacher-centered classroom, which may be especially helpful for students with disabilities, would be to incorporate elements of Feng Shui. The emphasis on calming colors, images of nature, and decluttering the walls may create a safe, relaxing environment that helps students focus, especially important in an age of over-stimulation (visual and aural). For Feng Shui tips in the classroom go to http://www.edutopia.org/feng-shui-classroom-design-results. * One of the best ways to ensure that the classroom is best designed for student-centered learning, is to arrange desks or tables in specific ways that encourage either collaboration between students or allow for analyzed reading. There are a variety of ways to do this: * The “U” shape, where the desks are shaped like the letter U with the teacher at the front or opening of the letter * The “fishbowl” where student desks are in concentric circles (though this is best with just chairs and not desks and can be used for student-led discussions) * Exhibition Format: When, for example, students studied the WW2 Home Front in the US and Great Britain, we organized an exhibition. There were different tables and wall exhibits that covered the various topics such as: food production and rationing; living through the Blitz; and the new role of women. A range of facsimile documents and other facsimile artefacts were providedas well as some contemporary newsreel clips (via i-Pads left on the relevant exhibition table). The students worked in groups. They passed around from exhibit to exhibit with a basic questionnaire that asks: what was different about each topic during WW2, how was it different, and what were examples of the differences? The students then investigated for themselves. Towards the end of each lesson, we reconvened as a class and the students discussed what they found out and why it was important . * Courtroom Format: When the students studied the build-up to WW2, we put the politicians who appeased Hitler “on trial.” Students took all the relevant roles and we set the classroom up as a court with a judicial bench, witness box, jury seating, expert witness corner, reporters’ gallery etc. The teacher usually played an expert witness who could be invited to clarify anything from factual information through to “court procedure”. * Research Lab: When the students carry out research in teams (say of 4), use a Research lab format in which: i-Pads are distributed throughout the classroom; there is an “assignment corner” where details of the assignment and the assessment rubric can be checked, an “exchange corner” where up to 6 students can come at any time if they want to discuss among themselves an issue raised by their research, and a “big questions” corner where students can use post-it notes to record any big questions that either they cannot yet answer and/or which they think that all the research groups should consider. In this scenario, the teacher can be invited to join any of the corners for input at any time. * Strategy Meeting: Model a corporate style meeting with various presenters using video, power point or flip charts to consider strategy issues relating to a particular issue. This format could be used to consider, for example, how US forces should consider retaking the Pacific from the Japanese in WW2 or how the US should respond to terrorist threats after 9/11. *Room dividers should be low so that all areas are visible to you. *Areas that invite group work should not be next to quiet areas where students read or study independently. *Art or other messy areas are best located near a sink. *You should always be able to make eye contact with all students. * Finally group tables or “pods” like those mentioned above * Based on my experience all of the above mentioned approaches work, it all depends on the environment, culture, and make up of your class. I would add that for Language Arts and Art classes, have the students face the windows in the classroom to help inspire creativity. * Projector screen with bluetooth capability to use Airplay software so that you are able to mirror your iPad on the projector as you walk around the room and observe. If you teach with an iPad and your school has a projector with bluetooth capability here is a guide to utilizing all the aspects of Airplay: http://jonathanwylie.com/2012/12/10/an-educators-guide-to-airplay-on-ipads-and-macs/ Sources: Atherton J S (2013) Learning and Teaching; Physical Layout UK retrieved 29 June 2015 from http://www.learningandteaching.info/teaching/layout.htm Powell, Marcia. (December, 2013) 5 Ways to Make Your Classroom Student-Centered. Education Week Teacher. Retrieved from http://www.edweek.org/tm/articles/2013/12/24/ctq_powell_strengths.html Standen, Amy. Give Your Space the Right Design. March 9, 2007. Edutopia. Retrieved from http://www.edutopia.org/feng-shui-classroom-design-results Teacher Vision. Creating an Effective Physical Classroom Environment. Retrieved from https://www.teachervision.com/classroom-management/decorative-arts/6506.html?page=1 Category:Student-Centered Learning